


Grayson sick?

by kataraGrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Denile, Fluff, Hurt, Illnesses, M/M, leading up to slash, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraGrayson/pseuds/kataraGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick doesn't get sick often. Nor when he gets sick, it doesn't usually lead up to events like kissing his best friend/kind of like brother that wasn't adopted into the Wayne family. Not that either of them mind. Its just their both gay with a fear of rejection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kid idiot

Something seemed about robin...wally couldn't pin point it but it was there...he seemed sluggish, another thing he was super pale. Almost transparent. If Wally wasn't so focused on a certain green Martian he would be able to use his brain. For it took 5 hours and a whole bunch of cans of chicken noodle soup to realize that the boy wonder was sick.

  
Wally stood at the refrigerator door going through a list of things he was going to eat first. Robin stumbled to the living room  
With the comforter wrapped around him. "Kf do we have more tissues?"

  
Wally barely even noticed the boy, his stomach was growling like a hungry wolf and his mouth watered. He grabbed the tubs of food 'Appetizers.' Wally thought to himself and one by one warmed up the food.

"Earth to kid idiot. TISSUES!" Robin shouted then cursed in romani at his sore throat. Speaking of which Wally began to take notice.

  
"Dude you sound awful." He passed the box to Dick, only to get an 'oh really' look. His big brother instincts began to take over, nothing except for food to keep him from taking care of his little brother. "Go to bed. I'll bring you medicine and all that other crap." Robin must have been too sick to argue because he surprisingly walked to his bedroom.  
Wally gathered medicine, extra blankets, movies so they could watch, a bucket (for more than one reason), and load of hand sanitizer. He wasn't the kind of person who was a germophobe, but when robin got sick he got sick.

  
The poor bird was coughing and hacking away. His shades off revealing brilliant blue eyes, only to be glazed and red. He cheeks were flushed and the little bird shuttered constantly.

  
"Wally...its so cold up here. Turn up the thermostat." Wally only shook his head and put a cold wet cloth on his forehead. Dick groaned in complaint. He only rolled his eyes and put on one of the movies.(not half blood prince or anything that involved somebody falling to their deaths.)  
Soon the boy was asleep, however Wally knew not for long. He had to wait for the fever dream to show its ugly face. Then the last of the Grayson's will face the frightful event over and over until hes better.


	2. The case of the Graysons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallys feels different about his little brother, however Wally can't figure it out.

Wally seems to have the case of the Grayson. When hanging around the boy wonder all he wants to do is cuddle with him. Wally has a mission however and he can't let his feelings interfere with it. The boy is sick, and Wally has to get him better.

  
He walked through the hallway with a tray of pancakes, (vegan pancakes. Wally learned the hard way that Romani's were Hindus and Hindus were vegans) and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He typed the password into hid room and walked in. Dick sat watching what seemed to be pacific rim.

  
"Hey Dick." Wally set the tray on the bed, earning a hungry groan from the boy. Instead of answering his greeting, Dick shoved the massive amount of pancakes down his throat. He downed the orange juice and shoved the tray off of his bed and pulled Wally into bed. He snuggled deeply into him gathering his warmth.

  
"you don't seem to be running a fever." Wally felt his forehead, and sighed. He wasn't. Another thing was, he seemed to be getting better. He hasn't been coughing or sneezing. "You're not sick anymore."

  
His bright eyes became wide. He held onto wallys arm and buried his face into his chest. "I just want to spend time with my big brother." Sleepily he yawned causing Wally to yawn as well. Soon the two drifted off to sleep with their heads leaning up on each others and their hands intertwined. There was something there that Wally was missing. Maybe it was something to do with the case of the Graysons


	3. That blue eyed boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months passed since Dicks illness and Wallys finding himself in another predicament.

 

    Today Wally was feeling great he was on top of the world. "I cant wait to see him" he pulled his car into the airport parking lot and walked around. His plane would be arriving soon. He would want Starbucks for the ride home.

After buying him his coffee he looked around the swarms of people entering the building. Did he grow taller in those 2 months?" I hope not. Hes the perfect size." A blush formed on his cheeks and he smacked his forehead. "Dammit dont think about those things." There was a cackle as the Starbucks drink was taken from his hand.

"Awww did you miss me." Wally fought himself from turning a deep shade of red. No glasses, he'll never get used to it. "The way you're acting could make me think that you're in love with me."

'That's right. Son of batman. He can read me like a book but i cant even tell what hes thinking. Those eyes eyes hes just so...shut up stop acting gay'

"I see you're not much of a pipsqueak anymore. Lets go home before Bruce kills me." Dick smiled and punched his arm.

'Ah the friend zone I know it very well. M'ggan, Artemis and now the boy wonder himself.'

"hello kid idiot" Dick slapped his arm lightly to get his attention. Once caught Dick sighed and sipped the drink. " well..." He swallowed. "I wanna hang out sometime....there are things I gotta tell you."

"uh yeah sure any time." Wally gave him a nervous smile earning an eye roll from the younger.

"Great. Lets go home."

*time skip*

Wally glanced up at his clock. 3;30 a.m. He had been laying in bed for hours trying to figure out what dick wanted to tell him. "does he love me too...or is it something else...did I seriously ask if he loved me. I'm gayer than I thought. Put that on the list of things not to tell my dad." His phone lit up making Wally jump.

_I'm outside your window may I come in._

Wally slid out of bed slowly and went to open his window. The moonlight graced Dicks hair every so beautifully. He got a strange look from the boy. Flustered he opened the window.

"hey" Dick whispered and got in. "I gotta tell you something." Wally could feel heart pounding in his throat.

"Well what is it." Dick opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it. Averting his eyes he sighed.

"I" he took a deep breath. "I got a girlfriend" Wallys heart dropped. It was now 3 fucking 45 in the morning and after hours of sitting there pondering what he was going to say it was about him having a damn girlfriend.

"you couldn't have sent me a text." Dick looked shocked then quickly looked down at his hands.

"I guess. But I...youre like my brother I needed to tell you in person."

'Not just friend zoned, I got brother zoned.' He searched his face for any hint of a lie.

"well I gotta go to bed...i have a Chem test in the morning."

"Uh r-right. Goodnight Wally."

"night" in a blink of an eye he was gone. For the rest of that night he laid there thinking about how beautifully the moon shone on him.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed

"I messed up. I shouldn't have lied." Dick was getting into his Gotham academy uniform. "Son of Bruce Wayne and I'm scared of rejection."

"Wallys not like that you know." Bruce yawned and grabbed the comb to tease back his hair. "If you would really pay attention to the way he acts around you then you would know."

"yeah...but its one thing to share mutual feelings for each other and another thing to act out on them. Wally has a hard home life with his very Christian family." Bruce passed the comb over to Dick and ruffled his hair before he could do anything.

"Just relax...tell him you lied about the girlfriend and tell him that you are gay." Bruce proceeded to tie his tie. "Its not quite the truth yet not quite a lie. Whether he acts upon it will reveal." 

"you're giving somewhat good advice to a billionaire playboy." Dick lightly punched his chest and smiled. Together they got in the car and headed to where they needed to. 

*time skip* 

Dick was in the caves living room making food to apologize to Wally. 'im going to tell him...just say I'm sorry I lied I thought you wouldn't accept me because I'm gay. Yeah sounds good.'

Recognize Kid flash B03

Wally ran in looking around then to the counter. "Hey Rob whatcha making?" 

"your favorite...everything" Dick laid the stacks of food in front of Wally. He started attacking the food and stopped a brief moment to breath oxygen. "Is it good?"

" Ts del-ous" Wallys cheeks looked similar to a chipmunk. Dick wanted to just reach out and pull him into a kiss. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry....the thing is I lied about having a girlfriend." Wally gasped and started to choke. In an instant I was behind him giving the Heimlich maneuver. When Wally was well and breathing he gave dick a concerned look.

"I know I lied and I'm sorry but the truth Is I like you...." After a few seconds passed dick realized his mistake. He gasped and covered his mouth.

"that's great because I love you. Now no more surprises while I eat ok." Wally took my hand and smiled.

"ok. Finish kid idiot."

Later that night I was laying on the couch in his arms. 'I meant to just tell him Im gay. What happened to me back there.' 

"hey rob you wanna know something" Wally turned him to look at him.

"what is it Wally..." He was pulled into a gentle kiss. 

"I love you."


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and its Christmas time, Wally is coming home from college. Christmas fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last chapter. Then i'm going to work on a Solangelo story as well as keep updating the fma story.

 

 

> " Happy day, Happy day." I pumped my fist in the air. "I so cant wait to see my blue eyed birdie!" Today was the start of Christmas break. 5 _months_. FIVE. I've been having what ~~~~you would say a Grayson withdraw. My beloved had controlled my mind palace the whole semester. Instead of paying attention in class I roamed through the thoughts in my head. 'I wounder what he's had for breakfast today.' or 'ohmygoshihopehesnothurtihaventspokentohiminawholeentireday.'
> 
> "Head out of your ass West, you got packing to do!' My roommate grumbled chucking his pillow at me.
> 
> "Right." I muttered. I wished his roommate would disappear, Then I'd be able to pack a whole lot faster. Packing was so agonizingly slow.
> 
> After what seemed like forever I was able to load my suitcase into the car. I plopped in the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. 'What will he wear? Will he be taller. Oh god i hope he's not taller than me. How embarrassing would that be?' My eyebrows furrowed. 'Well no matter what i still love him. I wonder if he cooked all my favorite meals?' I swallowed back the saliva that threatened to seep from my lips
> 
> The radio blared Heathens by 21 Pilots, which mind you, has been all the rage at college. Dick loves 21 pilots, he once dragged me to a concert in the middle of Texas while it was 100 _fucking_ degrees outside. He was jumping up and down with pure excitement. 
> 
> "Wally they are the best, they know what depression is like, they know how to help. They helped me. They are just the best adjfskesdfohased." As I watched him i began realizing just how much i loved him. _HE WAS JUST SO FUCKING ADORABLE_. The way his eyes just lit up and his hair flopped around. And of course his dad (BRUCE WAYNE) Got him backstage passes. Like honestly the boy looked like he was about to hyperventilate.
> 
> "Woah" Popping out of my day dream, i had to swerve to miss a semi truck. " _Okay_ West, I need to make it home alive."
> 
> Finally after an hour of Driving I made it to my loves house. Bouncing on the balls of my feet to stay warm, I knocked three times.
> 
> "One second." That heavenly voice sounded. One second was too long.  _I'm_ impatient. "Wally?" As soon as he saw me, I was enveloped into a hug. He was _so_  tall now. He even was a bit stalkier. His hair was in a new style, making him hard to recognize 
> 
> "Hey babe." I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. I missed this so much. "May I come in?"
> 
> "No Wally i'm going to leave you out here in the cold for you to suffer. I'm going to lock the door, shut the blinds, and drink hot chocolate." Dick smiled and pulled me inside. I ripped off my coat and kicked off my shoes. Dick pulled me to the living room and sat on the couch. "I was expecting you next week." He chuckled slightly pulling at my hands.
> 
> "Yeah well I couldn't wait. I missed you so much, you've been on my mind this whole time." That made Dick brim with excitement, he leaned forward and captured my lips. 'Soft as ever.' I couldn't help but smile.
> 
> "You're so stupid." He halfheartedly shook his head. "Barry told me that you were failing some classes; now i think i know why." He kissed my nose then my forehead. "I think you'll need a tutor for English, Math and by the sound of it, chemistry."
> 
> "As long as that times with you i don't really care." And with that we proceeded to we continued our Christmas with kisses, snuggles, and lots and lots of movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've guys enjoyed this little thing going on. I enjoyed it although it was a pain trying to make a chapter more than three hundred words which i failed miserably at. In the future I'll do my best to add more and more to chapters and i'll definitely try to take my time with things. I want my solangelo story to be strong and I'm reading the Trials of Apollo so its just been me flailing my arms and squealing. KataraGrayson out


End file.
